Akane Kikuchi
Suzaku High School |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Invisibility |previous ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 134 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Akane Kikuchi (菊池 アカネ Kikuchi Akane) is a witch of Nancy's set, with the Invisibility power. Appearance Akane is a girl of average height with a slim, but curvy build and has violet eyes. She has blonde hair that reaches down to the side of her face which curves at the end, with one side covering her left eye. Her school uniform consists of a long sleeved collared shirt, which she often rolls them up, albeit without a bow tie and is slightly unbuttoned, revealing a bit of her bust and a plaid skirt. Unlike most of the female students, Akane wears white thigh socks and black shoes. She has a dark-colored band around her neck. She also wears a watch on her left wrist, a headset with a microphone arm attached to the left earpiece and also carries a briefcase. During the ceremony she dressed more formally, wearing the ribbon around her neck, unrolled her sleeves and wore the Suzaku High Jacket. Personality Akane has been shown to be stoic, showing almost no emotion. She appears rather professional whenever she visits the Student Council. She is also rushed and not one for casual small talk. Despite this she is rather very polite and cooperative. She has a businesswoman attitude and constantly checks her watch. She is also able keep her word on timing as she arrived exactly at 4:00pm for the ceremony. However because of her work she skips school often. Plot Second Witch War Arc Akana is called to the Student Council Office by Nancy to put up a shield for them. She suddenly comes, apologizing them for the wait, she excuses herself as she is pressed for time and quickly casts the shield. After she finishes Ryu remarks her speed. Afterwards she states that she's running late, telling Nancy to give her another call if something happens and quickly leaves again.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 12-13 Much later, Toranosuke asks her to remove the spell on him so he could test a power with Ryu. Much later Nancy called her for a meeting, however due to her busy schedule she has to speak through a tablet. As Nancy informs this to the other witches, she apologizes and asks for them to on time. As Tsubasa asks her why she speaking through it, she informs her that she was not able to rush to school, but notes that she will make it tomorrow.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3 The next day after Toranosuke opens the door, She apologizes that keep kept them waiting, as Tsubasa notes she came exactly at 4pm.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Page 20 She waits with the others, as Ushio arrives. After Kotori's power had been returned, she and the other witches hold hands and close their eyes. As time is stopped, Nancy begins to flip their skirts. After Nancy and Ryu kiss, time starts moving again.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-9 She and the others blame Nancy for the underwear fiasco.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 before election day Nene asks her to remove the spell casted on her to become the spotter of Ushio. Stolen Notes Arc The day after Election Day, Akane is absent from school again and is soon facing expulsion.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Page 16 Abilities Invisibility: Akane can become invisible to the person she kisses. Unlike Mikoto's power, Akane's invisibility doesn't erase the person she kissed's memory about her, making them still knowing about her even though they cannot see her. This is shown when Akane kissed Midori, Toranosuke, and Nene, that they can still remember her even after she had casted their shield. Enhanced Speed: Akane is known for being both quick and accurate in her work, shown when she quickly put her spell upon Midori, Toranosuke, and Nene in a few seconds. Equipment Watch: Akane has been shown to always wear this watch. She uses this to check time for her to keep up with her schedule. Briefcase: Akane is seen carrying a relatively small briefcase around with her, which she probably uses in whatever she is doing outside of school. It can switch between handheld and trolley position. Its contents are unknown. Relationship Nancy: The two seem to have a mutual relationship, having helped Nancy during the situation, with the latter apologizing for bothering her. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witches Category:Article stubs